


if one dreams enough

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2018 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Sparkle verse, The Lovegood-Weasley family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Dreams can become reality.





	if one dreams enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 26. dreaming from [this list.](http://lingeringmirth.tumblr.com/post/171304872277/femslashfeb-femslashfeb-femslashfeb-any) I bent the prompt a wee bit.
> 
> Part of the Sparkly-verse. ( I really need to give it it's own series.) A comment on the previous part of this verse inspired this. THANK YOU!

Luna looks absolutely adorable when she sleeps, Ginny would let her for that reason alone, but there are dark shadows under Luna’s eyes, a condition Ginny shares, but neither would change what they now have for the world, no matter the amount of sleepless hours.

So Ginny continues on her way, rocking the bundle in her arms, her body already familiar with the sway in her step, which the baby seems to like best, and which keeps her sleeping. In her direst moments of fatigue Ginny thinks that a sleeping baby is the best baby, always, but then their little girl smiles and she knows it’s just the tiredness talking.

Even with the very real weight of their baby girl in her arms, Ginny often enough feels like dreaming, that the months of waiting were a dream, that it is too great a happiness to have their little girl here, in her arms, in their life, their home and hearts. The baby doesn’t complete them, like she and Luna didn’t complete each other, but just adds to their happiness and makes Ginny entertain thoughts of a big family. She wouldn’t mind. Through the pink-tinted glasses of post-birth-amnesia, Luna had even looked at Ginny, her tired eyes still sparkling, and said: ‘She should have siblings, don’t you think?’ Ginny had smiled and kissed them both, just thankful she didn’t need to see Luna in so much pain any longer and overjoyed that their girl was there to be held, not just loved and eagerly waited.

Their little girl, their home, their life and love, they’re tangible proof of the fact that dreams do and can become reality if one dreams enough. And if this is the dream and not real at all, Ginny never wants to wake up from it, ever.


End file.
